no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
No Game No Life (Anime)
|Type = TV |Episodes = 12 |Duration = 23 min. per ep. |Aired = Apr 9, 2014 to Jun 25, 2014 (Japanese) July 28, 2015 (English) |Premiered = Spring 2014 (Japanese) Summer 2015 (English) |Broadcast = Wednesdays at 21:30 (JST) |Status = Finished Airing |Producers = Frontier Works, Media Factory, Movic, AT-X |Licensors = Sentai Filmworks |Studios = Madhouse |Source = Light Novel |Genres = Game, Adventure, Comedy, Supernatural, Ecchi, Fantasy |Rating = PG-13 - Teens 13 or older}} On July 27, 2013, Monthly Comic Alive announced the anime adaptation for No Game No Life was green lit. It is directed by Atsuko Ishizuka and animated by Madhouse. The series premiered on April 9, 2014 on AT-X; it was later broadcast on five other broadcast stations and several streaming networks. The final episode premiered on June 25, 2014. Media Factory released the series in six DVD and Blu‑ray volumes between June 25 and November 26, 2014. The opening theme for the series was "This Game" by Konomi Suzuki and the ending theme is "Oracion" by Shiro's voice actress, Ai Kayano. Crunchyroll simulcast No Game No Life and made it accessible to several regions. In North America, Anime Network broadcast the series on their cable network and made it available on their website, while Sentai Filmworks released the series for home media in July 2015. In the United Kingdom, MVM Entertainment licensed the series for distribution and in Australasia, Hanabee Entertainment licensed the series for its video on demand website. In France, the series was also simulcasted on Anime Digital Network and is broadcast on Viacom International Media Networks' J-one channel. In China, the series is made available on PPTV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka and Ai Kayano, the voice actors for Sora and Shiro respectively, hosted an internet radio show on Hibiki Radio called No Radio No Life. It was broadcast weekly between April 8 and July 29, 2014 and switched to a biweekly schedule since then. Twenty-six segments are planned and three CDs were released between July 2014 and February 2015. A special cross over featuring No Radio No Life and the radio series from Bladedance of Elementalers and Lord Marksman and Vanadis was broadcast, by Hibiki Radio on January 1, 2015 and released on DVD on May 13. An anime movie adaptation of the sixth light novel was announced on July 17, 2016 at the MF Bunko J Summer School Festival 2016 event. The film, titled , premiered on July 15, 2017, with the staff and cast from the anime series returning. Based on the sixth volume of the light novel series, the story is set 6000 years before the events of the series, with most of the original cast portraying ancient characters related to their present counterparts. The theme song is "There is a Reason" by Konomi Suzuki. The song will be included on the album "No Song No Life" on July 12, 2017. Sentai Filmworks will release the film theatrically within the United States from October 5, 2017, and has licensed the film for home video distribution. Madman Entertainment announced it would premiere the film in Australia at Madman Anime Festival in Melbourne on November 5, 2017. Synopsis No Game No Life is a surreal comedy that follows Sora and Shiro, shut-in NEET siblings and the online gamer duo behind the legendary username "Blank." They view the real world as just another lousy game; however, a strange e-mail challenging them to a chess match changes everything—the brother and sister are plunged into an otherworldly realm where they meet Tet, the God of Games. The mysterious god welcomes Sora and Shiro to Disboard, a world where all forms of conflict—from petty squabbles to the fate of whole countries—are settled not through war, but by way of high-stake games. This system works thanks to a fundamental rule wherein each party must wager something they deem to be of equal value to the other party's wager. In this strange land where the very idea of humanity is reduced to child's play, the indifferent genius gamer duo of Sora and Shiro have finally found a real reason to keep playing games: to unite the sixteen races of Disboard, defeat Tet, and become the gods of this new, gaming-is-everything world. Episode Guide Mini OVAs Staff and Cast Category:No Game No Life Category:Episode 1 Screenshots Category:Episode 2 Screenshots Category:Episode 3 Screenshots Category:Episode 4 Screenshots Category:Episode 5 Screenshotszh:游戏人生动画